


two kinds of magic words

by FortuneSurfer



Category: Justified
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Explosives, M/M, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortuneSurfer/pseuds/FortuneSurfer
Summary: My bff gave me a prompt: Raylan buying Boyd a new pair of shoes. And I took it, and I ran with it in a completely unexpected direction.
Relationships: Boyd Crowder/Raylan Givens
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	two kinds of magic words

**Author's Note:**

> I love feedback and talking to fellow fans, so, I would love to hear if you like or dislike the story I am sharing with you!

Raylan believes in their plan not because it’s good – even Boyd who came up with it admits that it’s a temporary distraction at best. Raylan believes in it because it’s a return to their times in the mines, when they were close in the dark like they’re now, and testing their luck, too.

Peaking from behind the curtains, Raylan watches the first of the cars steer towards an innocuous shape on the road, now illuminated by the headlights. And a moment before the magic happens, Raylan hears a familiar whisper that sends shivers down his spine.

_Fire in the hole._

Raylan has to look away. But he still hears the thunderous bang – like somebody shot a really, really big gun.

Half a stick dynamite soaked in gasoline is nothing compared to an industrial blast that easily creates new spaces inside of a mountain, but it turns out to be just enough to make that first car skid off the road, ablaze. The ball of fire is incredibly, blindingly bright, and Raylan can feel the warmth of it even from where they’re. Boyd deserves credit where credit’s due.

And the man himself says, contemplating his work:

“Now we know that proper footwear doesn’t fail its owner even when he finds the way to use it more than inappropriately.” Clutching to his gun, Boyd adds: “I really wish we had more time together.”

Raylan catches that Boyd doesn‘t just mean his classy, Italian-made wannabe-drug lord shoes when he says that but pretends that he doesn’t because if he‘ll acknowledge that, it’ll mean that they have nothing left to do except to say their goodbyes, and no, Raylan is absolutely not okay with that.

“Yeah, I liked them, too.”

The car horn of the destroyed car echoes all around; the flames keep raging, and it stinks of smoke and burned metal and synthetics, and worst of all – Raylan wants to be just imagining it – of bacon.

Yeah, one is definitely out.

But now it’s just their guns against the rest.

In the meantime, the rest is getting out, and they’re serious, both in terms of their equipment and their numbers. Raylan counts: twenty to two. Nowhere enough bullets for all. That means they‘ll have to plan wisely.

“Hey, y’know what, Boyd? I’ll buy you new shoes when we’ll get out of here.”

Boyd laughs at the remark, and Raylan honest to God basks in this laughter, despite the distinctive exhausted, hysterical edge there's to it.

“Well, my dear friend, consider me positively comforted, for I know Raylan Givens never breaks his promise.”

A few minutes later, the marshal service arrives, but not before this exchange happens, in which Raylan makes a concession, albeit on his own terms.

“Raylan, I have news for you. One is that there is one more car approaching.”

“Shit.”

“Yeah, that sums it up pretty well. And then, there’s something else.”

“Lemme guess. You empty?”

“Almost, but it’s not what I want to say.”

“I’m listening, but you might wanna hurry up.”

“I have thought your shoe offer over. I want something else.”  
  
“As long as you understand that my possibilities are somewhat limited at the moment.”

“Don’t worry. I’m asking you just to say something for me. Even if you don’t believe it… Raylan… Raylan?!”

“What something would that be?”

“Oh, you know. Because I know you, and you know me, and we know each other and ourselves... And I want to be happy in what looks like the next few minutes. Raylan. Can you do that for me please?.. I can say it first if that will make it easier for you.”

“You’ll only make it to use it against me. To demonstrate that I’m the really proud one between the two of us.”

“We know each other too well, don’t we?”

“Yeah, we do. Which is why I love you, asshole.”

**Author's Note:**

> I thank my dear friend wholeheartedly for illustrating the fic!
> 
> https://ibb.co/wM88GVm


End file.
